Heart Of Blue
by Blondiestar031
Summary: Adam Ross. The geeky tech guy. That's all he's ever been known as. But Adam meets the mysterious Erin Ford, their lives are changed. But is it for the best or worst? Has Erin met Adam before? Or was it all dream? Only time will tell... Adam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's P.O.V:

Tuesdays always dragged on. Everybody was still on the high note from Mac's engagement. So, I guess moods were pretty good in the labs. We were only given a single homicide to investigate today. A young boy, who went by the name of Brandon Grayson, was murdered by the Brooklyn Bridge. His drunkard mother and step-father have been Mac and Flack's prime suspects. My job was to analyze Brandon's bloody clothes, in hope of a collection of prints. I had just started to dust his trousers when Mac knocked on the glacier door. He stepped into the glass room, bringing his superiority along with him,

"Adam. What have you got?" He asked sternly. I looked up from the item to face the boss,

"Not much, I'm afraid Mac. Sorry." I replied sheepishly, disappointing people was something I hated greatly. Mac just gave me a soft smile. Something which he rarely did,

"Don't worry. I'll return later. How's Michelle?"

Damn. She was defiantly someone I didn't want to discuss right now. Let's just say we had a big disagreement and we weren't exactly speaking right now. If we were teenagers or any other relationship, we could call this an ugly break up. Trying to avoid the question, I moved onto the other worktop,

"Here, we have a single print but there is no match." Mac could sense the uneasiness in my tone,

"Adam? What's the matter? Is Michelle ok?" God damn it Mac.

I Inhaled sharply and let out a large sigh,

"We broke up." I replied quietly, rubbing my beard in the process. Mac gave me a sympathetic look then placed a hand on back; most likely for support,

"If you ever need anything, myself and Christine are here. Just know that ok?" I nodded as he left the room.

Now left wallowing in self pity, I got back to the job on hand. I had checked for prints on the top and trousers but I still had the shoes to search...

Sometime much later, I was awoken by a slight knock on the door. A blond girl stood in the doorway holding a brown envelope. She looked a little younger than me. I jumped up from the computer and opened the door. The girl entered the room with a large grin plastered across her face,

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously, hoping that I wasn't being too forward.

"Are you Adam Ross?" She asked quietly, I nodded, "Oh good. I'm Erin Ford."

We shook hands and exchanged a small, friendly smile,

"Nice to meet you Erin. What can I do for you?" Erin moved into the room a little more,

"I'm from the local elementary school. We are coming here next Tuesday for a visit. The entire class is ecstatic about it." She said nicely. God, she has a beautiful smile, "Detective Taylor told me on the phone that you where the one to come to with tours? Am I correct?" I smiled; maybe my break up would be a whole lot easier to deal with than I first thought.

"You are correct there Miss Ford."

"Please. Call me Erin."

"O-Ok. So, can I give you a work number or something?" I asked shyly,

"Or you could give me your number? That way we could meet up for a coffee and discuss the tour?" I looked up from the table and stared deep in the girls eyes,

"Alright. Ok. How's tomorrow sound? I don't have to come to work until late so how about breakfast?" She nodded, exchanged numbers then as Erin turned to leave she stopped still in the frame of the door.

"Goodbye Adam."

"Goodbye Erin."

I watched closely as Erin made her way to the lift. Michelle was history.

Mac's P.O.V:

I had been closely monitoring Adam and Miss Ford's conversation. When she had left, Adam had done a small dance. He had only realized the entire lab could see him about 3 minutes into it. I don't blame him for wanting a fresh start. And if Miss Ford is his ticket to that goal, I hope him well.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's P.O.V:

"And what can you all tell me about William Shakespeare? Georgia?" The brown eyed, bubbly girl let out a huge sigh,

"He was born in the UK." I wrote this piece of info onto the whiteboard and sat down on a table. Just as I did the home-time bell rang out. All of the over excited kids stood, grabbed their rucksacks and rushed out of the classroom. Finally leaving me in a world of solitude and peace. It had been two days since my coffee meeting with Adam from the crime labs. We had talked for a good two hours before getting onto the matter in hand. He had told me about his likes and dislikes. I had told him about mine. Then we had moved onto our childhoods and our experiences although Adam had avoided talking about his. I didn't want to push him so I had changed the subject to work.

"Erin?" Snapping me out of my thoughts was my co-worker, Jennifer. She entered the room with a handful of folders. Putting them down on my desk, she came to sit next to me, "What's on your mind?" She asked kindly,

"Oh-what? Nothing." I replied hastily, but Jennifer was having none of it,

"C'mon Erin. I know when something is bothering you. I have done since 3rd grade." This is why I love Jen. She knows me better than anyone else. She always has done. So I prepared myself to tell her about Adam,

"Well the other day. I met a lab tech at the NYPD crime Labs." Jennifer's eyes grew larger,

"Whoa. Is he part of Mac Taylor's team?" I nodded and continued,

"Yeah. His name is Adam Ross. We went out for a coffee and now, I cannot stop thinking about him."

I looked away waiting for her response. Hoping it wouldn't be a harsh one. Boy, I was wrong. Jennifer jumped up and squealed loudly, almost knocking over her stack of files,

"Oh my god! This is brilliant! I wish you all the happiness in the world! When are you seeing him next?"

"Actually, I'm going over to his office in an hour to meet for dinner. I'm quite nervous..."

Adam's P.O.V:

"I'm quite nervous." I said to my work colleague Lindsay. I was hoping she would have some advice for me. As I didn't want to screw up again. Lindsay looked up from her work and gave me a soft smile,

"Don't be Adam. Just be yourself. I mean, the coffee date worked out well. So who says dinner won't work too?" I admired Lindsay for always trying to positive; she was normally the person you came to with troubles and worries.

"Um. Your husband, Flack, Hawke's..." I trailed off. Lindsay looked up again and gave me the sternest of stares,

"Don't listen to them Adam. Take my advice and be yourself. That's all anybody can ask of you." She said kindly. I sighed then turned back to my own work. 20 minutes passed of uncomfortable silence when there was that familiar slight knock at the door. Erin. She stood in the doorframe dressed in an oversized jumper with some knee high brown boots. Let's just say her dress was good. I stood up quickly, almost too quickly. As I knocked some papers off the desk in the process. I could hear Lindsay giggling from behind me as I started to pick everything up. Just to make sure Erin was still there, I glanced up only to find her on the floor with me,

"You don't need to help me Erin. It's fine. I'm fine." Erin chuckled and helped me up,

"If I don't help you, we will never make our dinner reservation." I smiled and turned to Lindsay.

"Erin, this is Lindsay Messer." Erin made her way over to Lindsay and shook her hand,

"Adam has told me a lot about you Erin." Lindsay said in her usual, kind tone.

Erin, obviously embarrassed simply blushed from beside her. A few moments later, Mac entered the room and summoned Lindsay to come with him. Lindsay left the room. Saying goodbye to Erin with a massive 'Messer hug'.

"You have some great co-workers Adam. They seem like really nice people." Erin said softly. I smiled in return, linked our arms together and left the small office quickly.

Lindsay's P.O.V:

I left the office with Mac only to be pulled aside by Danny. I sighed and stopped,

"What?" I asked sternly, still a little annoyed with him about what he had said about Adam's date.

"Who was that with Adam?" He asked not so innocently, I scowled at him,

"That was Erin. You know, the girl you say Adam has no chance with?" It then clicked in Danny's head who she was and an 'O' shape crossed over his mouth, "Yeah oh! Don't tease him about girls Danny. You know how he is."

Danny smirked and pulled me close,

"I know. I just get protective of him. You know, like in a big brother kind of way." I nodded, knowing Danny didn't mean no harm.

"Ok. Just tell Flack to lay off of him. Please?"

"Will do." I pecked his lips softly then hurried off to try and catch Mac up.

Erin's P.O.V:

God. It's only been two days and I hadn't realized how much I missed Adam till now. He hailed a cab for us and in 10 minutes we had arrived at the Italian restaurant Mac had recommended. Like a gentleman, Adam pulled out my chair then took his own.

"How are you?" He asked softly, I smiled,

"I'm better now that your here." I said a little too saucily. Wow way to go Erin. Sound like a idiot why don't you?

"Thanks. Same here." Wait what? Did he just say... Oh my god. Before I could reply the waiter came over and took our orders. The tall waiter was obviously flirting with me and from the corner of my eye; I could see Adam get annoyed. From Tall Boy's top pocket he pulled out a white piece of paper. He was going to give me his number. However, before he could even reach into it; Adam took both of my hand in his. The waiter looked shocked and retreated back to the bar. Adam looked over to the bar, then back to me.

"Adam... Thank you." His strong, soft hands gripped my own softly; I never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erin's P.O.V:**

"You want to take him dancing?" I looked at my best friend and sighed,

"Of course I do. Look Jen, I want to get to know him better. And what better way to get to know someone by dancing." Jennifer flashed me a massive grin. I loved how understanding she was. My dinner with Adam had gone better than we had planned. We ate, talked but never kissed. I understood why though. Being as he had just split up I didn't want to rush things. It only seemed fair. Looking around the classroom I sighed at the state of it; children were extremely messy. I was about to pick up a pencil pot when there was a subtle knock at the door,

"Erin?"

Looking up from the floor I was startled to see Adam stood in the doorway. I placed the pot onto the table and manoeuvred myself over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi." I whispered quietly. Pulling myself away from him, I placed myself on top of the desk.

"Tough day?" He asked politely, I shook my head,

"No actually. I'm just bored." Adam took hold of one of my hands,

"Well, there's a group of us going out tonight. Mac recommended this awesome dancing club.-"

"Dancing? I don't know Adam. I cannot dance. And I only know two out of god knows how many of your team."

As I started to rant off Adam held his hand up to try and stop me,

"Please?" Letting out a chuckle, I engulfed him in a large hug.

**Later On That Night: (Erin's P.O.V)**

Adam picked me up at around 7. The weather had decided to stay fair; which had gone in my favour. Soon after meeting the rest of his team at the labs, we started to make our way to the club. I shared some interests with Sheldon, made fun of Flack and chatted with Lindsay. This was a group of people I could soon love to learn. After 20 minutes of walking we arrived at the venue. It was large on the outside and looked like an old cinema. I shared a peculiar look with Lindsay and we ventured inside. We had to climb some torturous stairs in order to reach the club. Let's just say, we all struggled; even Mac. Finally we all got to the main doors. Mac opened the doors to be greeted with the sweet sound of Jazz. I smiled and pulled Adam along. The room was filled with the young & old dancing and jiving to the music. A band and DJ was placed at the front by the stage. Mac lead us to a set of tables then got a round of drinks. I could definitely learn to love these people. Danny & Lindsay stood up to dance as did Flack and his girlfriend; I didn't quite catch her name. The music had become a lot faster and the amount of people dancing had increased. Over on the next table I could see a woman staring at us. Adam was shifting un his seat uncomfortably. Who was this woman? Then without warning she made her way over to our table. She had a stern glare on Adam,

"Adam." Her voice had a nasal tone to it, definitely from Texas. Adam looked up and started to stammer,

"M-Michelle? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you where coming so I decided to come to. Look Adam, I know I messed up but please. I know we can work this out."

Oh, so this is Michelle. The bitch who hurt Adam. He turned to face me, I showed no emotion. This wasn't my territory,

"Michelle. I can't."

Her face grew a huge scowl,

"Why? Look, this is our favourite song. C'mon please, let's just dance it out." Before I knew it, Adam was up out of his seat and on the crowded dance floor. I could see him trying to look back but she would only stop him. Mac placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him and gave him a quaint smile.

Suddenly, a loud slap could be heard from the dance floor and the whole crowd turned to face Adam and Michelle. Had Michelle slapped Adam? or had he slapped her? In the distance I could see Michelle's silhouette and a mans run off. I sighed. Maybe Adam was still hung up on Michelle. I put my head into my hands on the table and looked out into the crowd. All of the happy faces smiled and laughed with each other like they hadn't a care in the whole world. Soon the song changed to 'Young And Beautiful' By Lana Del Rey. I sighed once again. Then my thoughts were interrupted by the touch of a hand on my shoulder once again. I turned half expecting to see Mac but instead I saw Adam stood next to me. I met his gaze and reached for his hand. He then lead us to the dance floor. Our hands fit perfectly together. Heads started to turn as we made our way into the middle. I could feel a spotlight glare onto us. It felt like I was in a scene in the Great Gatsby or even something similar.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head,

"Don't be. Adam..."

"Erin." Our gazes met once again,

"Yes Adam?"

"I love you."

I gasped and stopped moving. He took hold of my hips and pulled me closer. I cupped his cheek then brought my lips to his softly. We instantly connected.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Suddenly, I was awoken from my glorious dream. It had been perfect. Every part of it. Except, who was that man? I had never seen him before. But he was perfect. And the dancing, well. What do I say? He was a gentleman. I cant remember his name now. Alan or Adam. Adam! That was it. Adam... I wonder if he is real? Gosh, I need to tell Jennifer all of this!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and hurled myself in the direction of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin's P.O.V:

It was half past six. In the would someone be knocking at this time in the morning? Unless it was Jen. She normally came round on our days off. Swiftly knocking past some past term papers, it got me thinking. There was defiantly something that I needed to do today. What was it? Did I have to call someone... No. Oh yes, that was it. I had to pop down to the crime labs. The knocking had stopped only for it to start up again. Groaning, I yanked the door open to be greater by a familiar face. Or, he looked familiar,

"Hello?" I asked reluctantly,

"Hi. I'm Adam. I've just moved in down the hall." He replied in a soft tone. Adam, now that name rings a bell. Wait. He's not...

"Adam Ross?" The sharp but curious tone brought a frown to cross on the mans face.

"So you already know who I am then?" He replied again in a more flirtatious voice. Inhaling sharply, I blinked a couple more times before registering the man before me. This was the Adam from my dream. The Adam who had said he loved me. Oh god. I think I need to be locked away... "I'm sorry, have we met before?" Adam asked breaking me away from my current thoughts. Shaking my head, I let out a chuckle; I for sure wasn't going to tell he had been the centre of my dreams last night.

"I dont think so... Maybe we have but I can't remember. Anyway, I'm Erin Ford. I teach at East Side High school." I said kindly. Adam smiled and cocked his eyebrows up,

"Oh, what do you teach?" He asked, I returned the smile monetarily,

"English. I also write in my spare time. Anyway Adam, what can I do for you at this pleasent time?" From the look on his face, I could tell that he had picked up on my sarcasm. With a chuckle and groan, he slammed his palm onto his forehead,

"God. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what time it was. Ah. I'm such an idiot." Now I felt bad. I raised my hand to stop him from going any further.

"Adam. Please. Don't worry! I'm actually glad you got me up. Truth be told I'm one to press the snooze button." I said honestly. For a second of silence, we remained still. Then locking eyes the silence was abolished when we broke into a fit if giggles. This was some morning.

"I dont suppose you would want to get a coffee sometime?" Adam's tone had grown quieter almost like he was shy. Putting a strand of hit behind my ear, I smiled,

"Of course! That sounds like a good idea. Here's my number." We excahnged numbers after I had found my phone then our conversation had sadly come to its inconclusive end,

"It was nice to meet you Erin."

"You too Adam." Then he left. Shutting the door behind him, I leant up against the door. Just like the dream... That was how we had said goodbye. Was this really happening? Was I going to wake up again soon? I hope not, all this confusion is so worth it.

/

It finally reached midday and the weather had started to become unbearable. I hate warm weather. Maybe I should become an Eskimo. After marking lots of those unfinished term papers and dashing out for a quick Starbucks; I finally made my way over to the labs. The place was crowded with hardworking men and woman trying to do some justice for the city. In one office I saw a man in a suit giving me the once over. He must be the boss, I thought quietly. Smiling, I walked up to the glass door and knocked slightly. I heard a muffled come in and as I did the man who was looking at me before gave me a large smile.

"You must be Miss Ford." Feeling secure in his presence, I smiled back, shaking his hand in the process,

"Please, call me Erin. I trust that I have come to right place and you are Mac Taylor?." I said uncertainty. He chuckled and nodded,

"I'm Mac Taylor alright. Would you like me to show you around the lab?" I nodded as he led us out of the office and into a smaller space, "I can imagine the kids are excited about coming here? It's an interesting place to work. And its full of interesting people, I can asure you. But I have to say Erin, Myself and my team are quite honoured that you chose us as your topic for the semester. Can I ask why?"

"I have a great deal of respect for you and your team. Back in 2004, my brother was involved in a hit and run. Luckily he survived but I don't think he would of without the help of you and . Of course I have respect for the firemen and the paramedics. But-" Mac turned us down a long corridor filled with glass windows,

"But?" He said raising an eyebrow,

"But, the crime lab and NYPD holds a bigger place in my heart." I said wholeheartedly. Giving me a gracious smile, he held the door open for me. We stepped into a room that was filled with various amount of technology. Taking it all in, I almost forgot about Mac standing next to me. Chuckling, he called over to the figure hoovering over a large computer screen. I didn't quite catch the name but I looked over anyway, a familiar face looked up,

"Oh my god." We said at the same time. Mac looked between us and looked as if he wanted answers, coughing I stepped forward,

"Sorry, it's just that we met earlier on today. Hello again Adam." Adam stood up, almost doing the same trick that I did before by knocking off lots of papers. Mac sighed then turned from Adam to me,

"I'll leave you with Adam. But if you have any other questions about next week please don't hesitate to call me. And Adam. Behave." Then Mac left with a large smirk on his face. I never knew that Adam was part of Mac's team but in the dream... Wait, I need to forget about that. I don't want to start confusing my brain all over again.

"So, how does coffee sound?" I asked winking. Adam smiled and picked up his phone. We slowly made our way out of the glass room and back out into the confusion of the glass maze. Luckily Adam knew his way around. As we passed another office a man who was wearing a white coat gave us a funny look. He stood up from his spot and made his way over to the door,

"Adam?" We turned to face the man,

"Not no Hawkes. I've got some coffee to get." The man turned to me and held out his hand,

"Sheldon Hawkes. I work with Adam." Smiling I shook his extended hand,

"Erin Ford, its nice to meet you." Sheldon then turned back to a very uncomfortable looking Adam,

"So Adam, when did you meet this lovely lady?" Noticing how the situation with Sheldon had made Adam feel, I thought it best to save him from his misery,

"We actually just met this morning. Adam lives a couple of apartments away, but really we have to get this coffee. It was nice to meet you Sheldon."

Then, pulling a bewildered Adam with me we left for the elevator.


End file.
